Imperator Mar'gok
|location = Highmaul |gender = Male |race = Ogre |title = Sorcerer King |level = ?? Boss |faction = Combat |status = Deceased |affiliation = Gorian Empire, Highmaul, Iron Horde |health = Normal 80,287,200 Heroic 134,908,736 Mythic 175,380,864 }} Imperator Mar'gok is a powerful ogre mage that rules the Gorian Empire with a watchful eye and an iron grip. He also oversees the Highmaul Coliseum, though he apparently only leaves the palace to attend legendary battles He has mastered techniques that would be considered fringe arcane studies by Azerothian mages. Ultimately, he is killed by Cho'gall. At some point, his forces were victorious in the Battle of Red Spires. Background Code of Rule Grommash Hellscream sent an emissary to the ogres at Highmaul, who revealed that Grommash wanted them to prove their worth or be made extinct. A few hours later saw the Iron Horde laying siege to Highmaul at his command. Not long after Imperator Mar'gok displeased that the Iron Horde could possible claim Highmaul sought peace with the Iron Horde and personally met with Grommash. During this meeting Imperator Mar'gok remarked even with their strength the Iron Horde was weak due to not containing the magic the ogres of Highmaul were capable of. The Imperator then remarked that even if the Iron Horde did claim Highmaul, they would lose an entire year in removing the bodies in order to successfully live within city. Grommash in response retorted that not only did they were winning, they did not want Highmaul but their lives. However he did acknowledge the might of their sorcery and ordered the Imperator to teach to them and in turn some of them may live. After a brief council Imperator Mar'gok tried to call to get Hellscream to call off the siege before teaching, pointing out each ogre death was one less person who could teach the orcs. However Hellscream was adamant that the ogres teach them the magic of the breakers immediately, and knowing he had no choice if he wished to save Highmaul Imperator Mar'gok conceded to his demands. At Hellscream's command Imperator Mar'gok and his ogres fought orc warlocks who the Iron Horde had taken prisoner and after witnessing the ogres winning (despite the losses they suffered) Grommash ordered for the siege of Highmaul to stopped and that declared the ogres of Highmaul were now servants of the Iron Horde. Approaching the Imperator, the Warchief of the Iron ordered him to deliver all orc slaves in Highmaul to Kargath Bladefist and warned that any attempt at treachery or rebellion would see them returning to claim his blood. When Ko'ragh approached afterwards Mar'gok either wanted to take out his frustrations out on his servant or believing that he had hidden his ability to become to immune to magic beat Ko'ragh. Once he returned to Highmaul Imperator Mar'gok remarked to himself that while he would serve the Iron Horde, they would do so "for now", showing his intention to eventually break free from the Iron Horde's control. ]] Dungeon Journal ''As the grand Imperator of Highmaul, Mar'gok is descended from a long line of sorcerers who have ruled the Gorian Empire. Equal parts cunning and brutality, Mar'gok recognized the rising tide of the Iron Horde and what it would mean to oppose them. He has acquiesced to an alliance with Grommash, even as he continues to search for a way to tip the balance of power back into his favor. Media Videos File:Highmaul - Heroic Imperator Mar'gok - Sorceror King - Live Servers External links Category:Bosses Category:Highmaul mobs Category:Ogres Category:Deceased characters